Brendan's Christmas Carol
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Brendan Brady is visited by three ghosts but can they change his ways?


It was Christmas eve and Brendan was making his workers work really hard. He finally sent them home but only paid them a little. He went home and shut his door and listened to the recorded message from his sister Cheryl.

"Brendan its me Cheryl, Christmas lunch round mine tomorrow at one PM", Cheryl's recording said.

Brendan just laughed at the recording. He hates Christmas so no way was he going. Brendan turned out his lights and went to bed. Just as hewas getting comfy and shut his eyes he herd a strange noise and all of a sudden Seamus Brady appeared from his wardrobe. Brendan looked at his dad in shook.

"I am here to warn you that you will be visited by three ghosts", Seamus said ghostly.

"Why are you talking like that", Brendan asked.

"They all do it up there", Seamus replied.

"Yeah well you sound like an idiot", Brendan replied.

"That's no way to talk to your father", Seamus replied.

"Yeah well I didn't ask for you to come back", Brendan replied.

Seamus slowly started going backwards into the wardrobe as Brendan watched. Brendan just stared and then went back to sleep. He didn't believe he would be visited by three ghosts. A breeze started and there was a knock on the door. Brendan was tired but got up and answered it. In front of him was a man who absolutely stunk and was dressed in stem punk Victorian wear. Brendan looked at him.

"Do I know you", Brendan asked.

"Harold Rose, I'm the ghost of the Christmas past", Harold said.

"Are you", Brendan asked.

"Yes now just listen to me", Harold said.

"No", Brendan replied.

Brendan went to walk off but all of a sudden he found himself in Dublin and outside the house he grew up in. He looked up and saw Cheryl looking out of the window. Brendan looked at her and it appeared she was looking straight at him.

"She's looking straight at me", Brendan said.

"Don't worry your invisible", Harold replied.

They went into the house and watched Cheryl say goodnight. Cheryl was excited but Brendan obviously weren't. Cheryl kissed his cheek and Brendan just wiped it away and told his six year old sister something that really upset her.

"Father Christmas isn't coming", Brendan said just as Harold looked at the adult Brendan.

"She might have been naughty", Brendan said.

They went to the next morning and saw Cheryl had loads of gifts in her stocking and Brendan only had a tangerine and a piece of coal. Harold just looked at Brendan. They then went to Brendan's when he first married. Brendan and Eileen were arguing because he forgot to by the chestnuts.

"I believe you went on to have three children Declan, Padraig and Niamh", Harold said.

All of a sudden Brendan found himself back in his flat. He sat on his sofa and waited for the ghost of Christmas present. He realized his dad was right. All of a sudden things started to light up and in front of him was the ghost Lynsey Nolan. Brendan stood frozen.

"You look as if you've just seen a ghost", Lynsey Nolan joked.

"You haven't changed", Brendan said.

"You have, you've become more wicked through out the years", Lynsey said.

Lynsey took Brendan to Christmas at Cheryl's house. Cheryl was alone crying and Brendan could hear a baby crying. Lynsey looked at Brendan. Brendan walked into the bedroom where he saw two baby girls. Lynsey gave a half smile as he put his hands over one of the cots.

"Don't cry", Brendan softly said.

"It's a shame they may never meet their uncle Brendan", Lynsey said.

"NO", Brendan said raising his voice.

Lynsey then took Brendan to see his sons Declan and Padraig. A little girl was running round Padraig in a fairy costume. Brendan smiled as he watched her run around.

"Daisy sit down", Padraig said.

"Daisy, my granddaughter is called Daisy", Brendan said smiling.

"It's a shame how Padraig has kept her away from you", Lynsey said.

All of a sudden Cheryl comes round and Daisy runs and gives her a big hug while Declan sorts out the twins. Brendan stood watching as Lynsey looked at him. Declan then took one of the twins.

"Boris help me", Declan said.

"His going out with someone called Boris", Brendan said.

"Does the name matter", Lynsey asked.

Lynsey then took him home. She vanished and Brendan waited for the ghost of the Christmas future. He sat waiting when all of a sudden his TV started flashing and then it came on. Brendan stared at it. Someone or something was standing there in a black clock. Brendan stared at his TV.

"I am fierce and bold I get on everyone's nerves who am I", The voice said.

"Jedward", Brendan said.

"No try again", The voice said.

"I have lived for thousands of years", The voice siad.

"Bruce Forthsyth", Brendan said.

"I am the ghost of Christmas future, turn around", The ghost said.

"Are you", Brendan asked.

The ghost took down their hood revealing themselve as Carmel McQueen. Brendan just looked at her. As Carmel started talking. Carmel smiled as Brendan continued just to stare.

"Was the video too much", Carmel asked.

"Now the first one he was a proper ghost he absolutely stunk and has from the 1700's, then I was visited by Lynsey who I found dead and now your here a experimental McQueen film maker", Brendan said.

"Come with me", Carmel said.

"No thank you, only fools and horses is on repeat on channel gold", Brendan replied.

Brendan sat down so Carmel brought his chair as well so Brendan was flying in his chair. They went to a terrible nursing home where Brendan was. He looked around and didn't like it. He sat with the other residents at Christmas and was given some turkey.

"Has anyone come up to see me", Brendan asked.

"No, nobody ever comes to see you", The lady replied.

Brendan watched as he watched how upset he looked. Carmel then took him to his funeral. Only Cheryl was there. Carmel looked at Brendan as he watched his own funeral. The vicar was done and Cheryl didn't really care she just walked off. Brendan just watched her. Brendan felt really bad and then looked at Carmel looking guilty. Carmel gave a half smile.

"Carmel McQueen was good at giving advice, ghost Carmel help me change my ways", Brendan said.

"Its easy, just be nice to everyone", Carmel replied.

Carmel brought Brendan home and he sat down and started to think he defiantly wanted to change his ways, he got up and walked over to his window and opened it. He looked down and saw someone walking.

"You there, what day is it", Brendan asked.

"It's Christmas day Brendan", Cheryl replied.

"I haven't missed it, what time should I come round", Brendan asked.

"Twelve", Cheryl replied.

Twelve o'clock soon came round and Brendan went round Cheryl's. Cheryl answered the door holding two beautiful baby girls. Brendan took one from her and smiled and Cheryl smiled back.

"Who is this little one", Brendan asked.

"That's Naomi and this is Shannon", Cheryl replied.

Brendan smiled and helped Cheryl get Naomi ready to go to Declan's for lunch. They both left and walked to Declan's. Everyone was surprised to see Brendan. Daisy hide behind Padraig and looked up at him.

"Daisy this is your grandad", Padraig said.

"Grandad's getting old and forgot it was Christmas, here's ten pounds by something you really want", Brendan said.

Brendan loved Christmas ever since the ghosts and changed his ways.


End file.
